En las sombras de Raven
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Que hicieron Robin y Chico Bestia mientras estaban atrapados? Spoilers de “Fear Itself”


**En las sombras de Raven.**

Que hicieron Robin y Chico Bestia mientras estaban atrapados? Spoilers de "Fear Itself"

Humor/General.

ººººº

En donde demonios se encontraba?

Se llevo la mano a la frente mientras traba de recordar. Estaba a punto de revelar algo, la causa de la aparición del monstruo de la película, y después... ah si! había sido jalado por unos tentáculo y sido tragado por la oscuridad.

Y era allí mismo donde se encofraba, en la oscuridad.

Todo era negro, como si estuviera flotando en el vació. Con esa extraña sensación de desorientación, de estar en ninguna parte y en todas a la vez. Ya había sentido esa sensación en contadas ocasiones cuando Raven los transportaba con sus poderes. Esto refutaba su teoría de que eran sus poderes la causa de tanto disturbio.

Solo esperaba que ella pudiera darse cuenta pronto de lo que sucedió, sino talvez se quedarían allí atrapados por largo tiempo.

Eso le recordó que su compañero verde también debería de estar cerca. Lo mejor seria que fuera a buscarlo mientras se encontraran allí dentro. Pero tenia un problema, como haría para encontrarlo en esa "nada"

No podía moverse o trasladarse como lo hacia habitual, no había suelo donde apoyarse, no había nada. Intento impulsarse con los brazos y piernas pero no funcionaba, era como si estuviera colgado por cables, y se sentía ridícula allí pataleando.

Se preocupo por su amigo, el no tenia idea de lo que pasaba, y estando solo aquí debe de ser atemorizante. Tenia que encontrarlo y reconfortarlo. Chico Bestia era el mas joven del grupo, y a pesar de ser un poco molesto a veces, todos le tenían gran simpatía, y quisieran protegerlo cuando se encontraba en problemas.

Tal vez si se concentraba en su presencia podría llegar hasta el, tal como la maga hacia con sus poderes, tal vez la misma lógica se aplicara en ese lugar. Y parecía funcionar, porque pronto escucho unos ruidos de lamento.

Una figura se hizo tangible en la negrura, y reconoció a su amigo.-Chico Bestia!

Este se voltio, descubriendo su cara escondida entre sus manos, tenia los ojos brillantes. Primero pareció sorprendido, luego un poco aliviado de no tener que estar solo.-Robin!

En cuanto estuvo cerca el chico verde se lanzo sobre el, y lo abrazo con fuerza. Robin le palmeo la espalda, tratando de que se tranquilizara. Agradeció que no se convirtiera en un pulpo o algún otro animal con garras.

Escucho pequeños lamentos del chico verde.-Ahora que haremos? Estamos atrapados aquí...!

Robin suspiro.-Tranquilo chico Bestia, todo saldrá bien.

-Como va a salir bien! Ni siquiera se si este lugar existe!

El chico empezó a desvariar y decir incoherencias de cómo se quedaría atrapados allí para siempre y de que serian devorados por la criatura interdimensional de la película que habían visto. Robin no podía objetarle nada, no lo escucharía de todas formas. Chico Bestia estaba histérico, tenia que despabilarlo de alguna forma. Tenia dos posibilidades, una con un buen golpe para hacerlo reaccionar, o la otra forma...

Tomo al chico verde de los hombros, y en un movimiento rápido pero decidido, le planto un buen beso en la boca.

Este se que estático, apenas comprendiendo lo que sucedía. El pelinegro halló agradable toda la situación y continuo gustoso. Uso una mano para apoyarla en la nuca de su compañero, evitando que este pudiera apartase. El peliverde cerro los ojos, no pudiendo hacer nada contra esa sensación extraña pero agradable a la vez.

Gimió un poco cuando Robin empezó a jugar con su lengua, le hacia cosquillas, pero se dejo hacer, los movimientos de Robin eran firmes y tan dominantes.

De un empujón se separaron. A Chico Bestia le faltaba el aire, jadeaba con fuerza, Robin apenas se veía agitado.

-Que... que... QUE FUE ESO?!!!-grito escandalizado el chico verde, algo cabreado.

-Tenia que hacerte reaccionar y eso hice...-murmuro tranquilo el chico maravilla, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Pero tu...! y yo...! me besaste!!!- decía acusándolo.

-O te golpeaba o te besaba, y la verdad no me apetecía la primera opción. Ya estabas bastante alterado como para hacer eso.-Robin se cruzo de brazos, y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

Chico Bestia se quedo con la boca abierta, sin saber que decir. Pero luego sonrió, un tanto agradecido, sabia que su líder no haría nada que pudiera lastimarlo.-Yo... gracias Robin.

-De nada.-le palmeo la espalda en signo de que todo esta bien entre ellos.

-Ah... pero podríamos dejar esto entre nosotros dos... no quisiera que Cyborg me fastidiara con esto el resto de mi vida.

-Claro. No te preocupes.

-Y que haremos ahora?-pregunto con las orejas un poco caídas.

-Supongo que esperar a que los demás puedan...-pero su sentencio fue interrumpida cuando escucharon un chillido no muy lejos.

Ambos se miraron.-Es Starfire, vamos.-Robin agarro del brazo a Chico Bestia mientras se dirigían a donde sea que estuviera su amiga pelirroja.

Fin.

Ja ja debo admitir que no me quedo tan mal como esperaba. Que les pareció? como si no fuera la única que ha querido ver un poco de acción entre estos dos. Si dicen que no es mentira! Yo las conozco Ò.o como dijo otra chica "No es que vea yaoi en todo, sino que en todo hay yaoi"

Si les gusta me dejan review y si no no, así de simple.

Bueno, ya veré si un día subo algo mas de esta serie, con o sin yaoi XD

Hasta otra.

Kakushi Miko.


End file.
